heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Noble Choice
The Noble Choice is when the hero or heroine is at his or her most heroic stature. The event starts after the Obstacles and Arguments event. This usually happens when the main protagonist does what he or she believes is right for him or herself and for his or her friends, family, or community. The hero or heroine makes his or her choice to fight the enemy, make amends for his past mistakes, etc. While Noble Choices are spine-chilling, it's the best event heroes can produce. The Noble Choise is oppositve There are many ways the hero can show us he is making the Noble Choice: #Making a speech to his community, friends, or family. #Standing up to the enemy. #Taking the place of an accused or mistreated person. #Stepping between the enemy and someone special (Copper blocking Amos' gun; Diego blocking Soto's attack on Manny). #Admitting the truth. (Oscar admitting that he lied about being a Sharkslayer) #Giving up his life or personal wants for other people. (Casper giving up his dream to be human again and gives it to Dr. Harvey instead) #Standing up for his people. #Blocking the enemy's blow. (Anna blocking Hans' sword as he tries to kill Elsa, freezing in the process and shattering the sword to pieces) #Confessing his/her love for another. #Going back to face something or someone. (Po returning to face Lord Shen after attaining his inner peace; Nelly going back to aid her friends in battle against the evil Cat King and his army of alley cats to help Jerry Mouse reclaim his kingdom) #Choosing Heart over Duty. #Sacrificing to save everybody. (The Iron Giant sacrificing himself to stop the missile from killing dozens of people) #Choosing to live somewhere in order to keep his friends. # Apologizing for what they've done, whether they're aggressively angry towards the people they've loved, making wrong decisions, etc. (Thorin II Oakenshield developed a mad love of gold over his friends, causing him to commit such acts, until he finally managed to come to his senses and help everyone during the Battle of the Five Armies) (See Obstacles and Arguments) # Rising to power. # Betraying the antagonist(s). Examples *Homer Simpson has to find his family and to save the town of Springfield from Russ Cargill. *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo to tells Ranger Smith to don't give up to save Jellystone Park from Mayor Brown. *Thomas deciding to go against Sir Topham Hatt's wishes and go straight to Knapford in order to stop Sailor John from stealing the treasure. *Rollbar refusing to execute the cannibalistic Decepticon Dead End. *Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. *Neville Longbottom stands up to Lord Voldemort and gives him an inspiring speech dedicated to Harry Potter. *Lapis Lazuli returns in time to drop the barn on Blue Diamond and officially joins the Crystal Gems. *Cid Highwind chooses to abort the launch of his rocket to prevent Shera who is still fixing one of the oxygen tank which is malfunctioning, from burning her to a crisp and she immediately takes the blame for ruining his dream. *Supergirl *Katie Walker deciding to not give up in order to win. *Kenai *Rex (We're Back!) Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Healing